


Turn-out

by Dolorous_nq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Gen, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Screw Destiny, my take on how the deathly hallows should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq
Summary: Does the Elder Wand know its last master was Disarmed?NoDraco Malfoy is the Master of the Elder Wand
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Turn-out

**Author's Note:**

> this may be crack but it made a lot of sense in my head...enjoy!

Did Harry Potter just say _he_ was the master of some wand? 

_That can’t be good._

Just for the Dark Lord to then remark, ever so casually, how he’ll dispatch of _him_.

_Brilliant._

Potter couldn’t just die without dragging Draco down with him, could he?

_Cheers!_

His father took a step away from him with each mention of his name, but Draco couldn’t bare to look at him. His mother, however, stood so close to him with her hands fisted on his back, holding him as if he could be stolen away at any moment. 

Draco couldn’t see how this could turn out well for him; either Potter wins and he gets to face a trial for his crimes during sixth year, or the Dark Lord wins and he’ll be murdered over some wand he never even held. If his mother’s hold wasn’t tight, Draco would’ve bolted out of the Great Hall.

“Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand,” that was the last thing Potter said before they both fired their spells, the Killing curse for the Dark Lord and an Expelliarmus from Potter.

The Great Hall held its breath as it watched the Dark Lord’s wand fly out of his hand, and zoom to the other side of the hall, but not to Potter.

Draco was standing four feet away on Harry’s left, and the wand flew straight into his hand; he caught it by pure instinct.

He felt every eye in the Great Hall fall on him. His mother was clutched to his arm, and his father looked like he was about to faint. The wand was buzzing in his hand, ready for command.

He turned to see Potter with his shoulders slumped in disappointment, and the Dark Lord’s eyes round and wide almost in fright. But his arm was stretched with his hand open, as if he was asking him to give it back.

He looked at the man who threatened to kill him only seconds ago. The one who threatened to kill his mother only last year, and who has been terrorizing the Manor ever since. The man who turned his father into a sniveling coward.

He raised his arm, pointed his wand, and said the words he couldn’t say in the astronomy tower.

He meant them. 

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Everyone watched as Lord Voldemort fell backwards as any man would, his body unmoving. Dead. No roars or cheers were heard, only silence that was strained and unyielding. Draco felt like laughing.

“What did you do, Draco?” His father’s voice broke his stance, even though it was barely a whisper.

There were other sounds, now, as the rank of Death Eaters broke, and they started running away. 

Someone was pulling his arm, “Draco,” his mother said in his ear, “We have to go, Draco, please!”

Everything was off, he could tell everyone felt it. Like a mistake has been made. 

He turned to Potter again, but he was looking around, likely for his friends; his shoulders still down.

“Potter!” Draco called, and when Harry looked back at him, he turned the wand in his hand, “I’ll give you this one, if you give me back mine.”

Harry Potter did not hesitate, “Deal.”

Draco felt a genuine smile on his lips.

He took his mother’s hand and walked away, not bothering to look and see if his father was following.


End file.
